


The Last`Angel Call

by Luna_Shinigami



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Shinigami/pseuds/Luna_Shinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Molly se entrevista con Hannibal Lecter. y No sera una buena entrevista.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last`Angel Call

**The Last`Angel Call**

By Luna Shinigami

 

**[Hannibal]**

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.  
  
  
  
Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar.

 __  
  
Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 

Trago saliva al observarlo allí, encerrado en una jaula de vidrio como un animal de exhibición, un animal peligroso, un animal que debería ser sacrificado en vez de ser expuesto a la vista de los curiosos.

 

Ella sabía perfectamente que él sabía que estaba allí.

Solo que decidió ignorarla, como si no fuera más que una pequeña mancha en la hermosura de un libro, como si fuese más insignificante que la alimaña más rastrera.

 

-Lecter- le llamo y vio como la cabeza rubia se movió un poco en dirección a ella, abriendo sus ojos marrones de depredador, se sintió pequeña, pero como pudo se repuso y le miro directo a esos ojos, a esa oscuridad que le rodeaba.

 

-Señora…. Graham- le miro y sonrió curvando los labios, como quien sabe todos sus secretos – supongo que Will no sabe que estas aquí-

Trago saliva – William no sabe que estoy aquí, no querría que estuviera aquí, solo deseo mirarlo a los ojos y….-

 

Hannibal se levantó con gracia y elegancia, un dios, un titán, un príncipe, un rey, un aristócrata, así se veía a pesar de tener un horripilante mono gris de prisión - ¿Y?- le miro – ¿Y desea advertirme o desea verme? Desea ver al hombre dueño del nombre que grita su esposo en las noches-

 

-Son las pesadillas- le miro enojada – usted es el culpable de sus pesadillas-

 

-de sus sueños también, de su verdadero yo, yo soy el culpable de lo que es Will Graham, algo que usted- la miro de arriba a bajo – jamás va a lograr, aunque usted ocupe su cama, yo ocupo su mente, su corazón, su cuerpo ¿Qué se siente saber que debe pensar en mi para poder tener sexo con usted?-

 

-¡Mentira!- le gritó y golpeo la barrera de cristal – es mentira-

 

Hannibal solo sonrió – No es mentira, es la más amplia de las verdades, yo le advertí a Will jamás regresar, pero no contaba con una aliada como usted, el atravesó el océano en barco para llegar a mí, él atravesó Europa por mí, él estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo y perdono cada una de mis faltas y yo perdone cada una de las suyas, él tiene un palacio mental como el mío, donde usted vive en su mente en Wolf Trap, mientras conmigo comparte recovecos profundos, capillas enteras, mansiones recónditas y una alcoba a la cual usted jamás llegara, Señora Graham, usted comparte la cama con él, pero él simplemente me pertenece, cada suspiro, cada lucha, cada latido de su corazón es mío, porque yo así lo decidí, no todos sus sueños conmigo, son pesadillas-

 

-es falso, Will lo odia, Will…- le miro Molly con esos ojos azules profundos – Will-

 

-Will me pertenece, desde el primer momento en que lo vi, Will es mío, Will es mi oscuridad y yo la suya- se acercó al vidrio – y es la vida y usted quien me lo entrego de nuevo-

 

Molly dio dos pasos atrás – él atrapara a ese hombre y usted se refundirá aquí, en estas cuatro paredes, y sabrá que sus noches son mías, que jamás lo tendrá de nuevo-

El caníbal se acercó a la mesa de dibujo y tomo el lápiz – Will sabe que yo soy su camino, no una farsa de esposa, no una farsa de hijo, lo único real que es de Will en ese mundo idílico, son sus perros- le miro – usted es de mentiras, una bruma, la familia es de mentiras otra bruma, Will solo desea estar a mi lado, aunque… aun no lo vea- dijo sonriendo – usted, Señora Graham, solo cuido a Will mientras vuelve a ser mío, usted solo le puso una pausa a su destino y ese, Señora Graham, soy yo- le aseguro – ahora, creo que es necesario que salga, me irrita hablar con un ser inferior…-

 

Molly apretó sus manos y se giró con energía, apenas alzando un poco sus cabellos rubios.

 

-por cierto, Will cambio de aftershave, me gusta más el de ahora, ese por cierto, lo escogí yo, fue un regalo cuando éramos un poco más íntimos en Florencia- le aseguro- voy a borrar cada pequeño olor que tenga Will de usted en el cuerpo y voy a disfrutar haciéndolo- se lamio los labios.

 

La rubia solo salió de allí con las manos apretadas, ignorando a Alana, ignorando a Todos y supo en el momento que Will visito de nuevo a Hannibal Lecter, había perdido a su esposo.

 

Ni todo su amor lograría borrar de la sangre el veneno que corría por el cuerpo de Will y ese veneno Se llamaba Hannibal Lecter, aquel hombre que sonreía al saberse vencedor de una batalla sin siquiera haberla luchado.

 

Ella había llegado demasiado tarde, para tener el corazón de Will, porque su corazón le pertenecía al Caníbal.

 

Y no pudo más que llorar, por un hombre que jamás fue suyo.

 

**Owary**

**JEJEJE espero que les haya gustado!!!**

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 


End file.
